


Untitled Cat!Lock Oneshot

by JohnlockInTheTardis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, cat!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockInTheTardis/pseuds/JohnlockInTheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Cat!Lock oneshot for my friend Emily. [ask-samwise-gamgee.tumblr.com]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Cat!Lock Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt~  
> "Mrs Hudson owns Cat!Sherlock and he must sneak out of the flat to meet Cat!John every night"

Mrs. Hudson walked into the flat with a bag of cat food she had just bought from the store.  
“Sherlie! Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Look what I bought!”  
Sherlock came trotting in the room, bell jingling. He sat down, looking up at Mrs. Hudson.   
“I’m not hungry,” he said. She took the bag and the black cat and walked into the kitchen. She cursed under her breath as her hip starting hurting again.   
“Mrs. H, you shouldn’t have carried me /and/ the cat food. I could’ve just walked, y’know.”   
She set them both down and filled his food bowl.   
“There you are, Sherlie,” she smiled at him and made herself some tea.  
“I’m not hungry, Mrs. Hudson,” he meowed, clawing at her leg. “Pet me.”  
Mrs. Hudson stirred a bit of milk into her coffee. “What, Sherlie?” She pet his back. “You want attention don’t you?” He nudged her leg and purred. She walked out of the kitchen and sat down in her chair, the cat following close behind. He jumped up onto her lap as she sipped her tea and scratched behind his ears. After a few moments, Mrs. Hudson checked the time.   
“Oh dear, I should be getting to bed.” Sherlock jumped off of her lap. “Goodnight, Sherlock,” She kissed his head.   
“Goodnight, Mrs. Hudson.” He smirked. After he made sure she was asleep, he went outside of the flat through the cat door to meet his best friend and lover. He had been doing this every night for almost a month now.  
“Hello, Sherlock.” A yellow-orange tabby walked up to him from behind a trashcan.   
“John.” He grinned and licked John’s cheek.   
The two cats walked down the street for their usual nightly walk.   
“Sherlock?” John asked.  
“Yes, John?” Sherlock replied, flicking his tail.  
“I love you.” He grinned.  
“I love you too, John.”  
The stopped and sat down once they had a good view of the night sky.  
“John, I know this is romantic and all, but I don’t care about the stars and the planets.”  
“Sherlock don’t ruin this, please.” John gave a long sigh. ”Fine, I’ll take you somewhere else.”  
“Good.”  
They got up, and John led Sherlock to the back of a sushi restaurant.  
“These people are really nice. They will give us food, no matter how late it is.” He smiled and scratched at the door. A tall man opened it.  
“Well look who it is? And you’ve brought a friend. Stay here, kitties. I’ll get you some nice fish.” Sherlock grinned at John and kissed him.  
“Here, for both of you!” The man set some salmon in front of them. “Goodnight, kitties! See you soon!” He said, and closed the door. After Sherlock and John finished, it was time for Sherlock to go home.  
“I had fun, John. Thank you. See you tomorrow night.”  
“You’re welcome, Sherlock.” They kissed each other again.   
Sherlock snuck back inside of the flat before Mrs. Hudson even got up.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, not my best work but it's something. Might rewrite but Idk man, I have so many other requests and stuff ~


End file.
